Theo Waitley
Theo Waitley is the daughter of Jen Sar Kiladi (aka Daav yos'Phelium) and Kamele Waitley)Fledgling, ch 1 *Captain of Bechimo Description *born 1372 Ghost Ship, ch 9 *intense dark eyes, light yellow whispy hair, pale skin''Fledgling'', ch 3 *favorite flowers - Bluebells Saltation, ch 12 *born on Delgado to Kamele Waitley **a Terran planet, a matriarchal society, a safe worldFledgling, chapter 1 *Win Ton yo'Vala calls her Sweet MysteryFledgling Pilot Résumé *Attended Anlingdin Piloting Academy on planet Eylot **Expelled from Anlingdin Piloting Academy as a "nexus of violence"Saltation (see Landed Alien) *Earned Pilot First Class license by sitting second to Master Pilot Rig Tranza, a teaching captain, on Hugglelans cargo ship Primadonna''SaltationGathering Edge *courier pilot of Arin's Toss -- contract work for The Uncle Ghost Ship *“over pilot” on BechimoGhost Ship *bonded captain of Bechimo''Dragon Ship *Resisted numerous ship-to-ship attacks by The Department of the InteriorGhost Ship and Dragon Ship *Responded to a "pilots in peril" hail from Cordrescue Station''Dragon Ship'' *Became the official pilot and ship for the norbear ambassador, Hevelin''Dragon Ship'' *Rescued / retrieved Spiral Dance from no-way coordinates''The Gathering Edge'' *Rescued three survivors of a shipwrecked "Orbital Aid" The Gathering Edge *Rescued a stranded pilot from Minot Station The Gathering Edge The Luck the Luck is drawn to Theo: *Anthora says: “The luck runs roughly around us. Around all of us. And most especially, it would seem around you. Ren Zel was positively dazzled, when we came in — he could scarcely see to pilot! The brilliant unlikely tangle of you, Theo Waitley! Truly, you are Daav yos’Phelium’s daughter.”Ghost Ship, chapter 29 *Daav to Theo: “Now, regarding this adventure of yours at Tokeo....you, my child, need a copilot. I say this not merely as your elder in the Guild, but as one of a bloodline whose very existence disturbs and roils what we in-clan dignify as the luck. As tumultuous as event is about and around you, Theo Waitley, you must have backup.”Ghost Ship, chapter 30 *Theo at Chaliceworks: “You come among us...with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound. And you offer us an affiliation with Korval, Luck’s very darlings.”''Dragon Ship, chapter 8'' Dramliz *Theo is at least a bit of a Dramliz or witch: “Pilot, it is not your voice that is loud, but your…self. Your will has been crossed and you have raised energy. As you have not directed the energy, or contained it, it spills everywhere, creating interference and distress for those who hear you.” - from Theo's visit to Chaliceworks Aggregations on Frenzel?“ *In Ghost Ship, she can “see” whether someone is a pilot, including the baby girl Miri is carrying Kin See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts Associates *Win Ton yo'Vala, Scout Trainee and eventual graduate''Fledgling'', ch 20, Theo's friend and one time lover, master pilot on ship Bechimo *The Uncle (Theo worked for him once) *Asu diamon Dayez, Theo's roommate at Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 2 *Bek Tehruda, Theo's partner in dance and with whom she later has her First Pair *Cho sig'Radia, Senior Scout who had sponsored Theo to Anlingdin Piloting Academy *Clarence O'Berin, retired Juntavas Boss''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 18, Theo's co-pilot on Bechimo *Coyster, Theo's cat on Delgado''Fledgling, chapter 2'' and various cats (see Companion Animals) *Kara ven'Arith Clan MenlarkLanded Alien, Delm's daughter, friend and fellow student of Theo at Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 9 Tech at Cordrescu StationLanded Alien ( Landed Alien); Chief Tech and relief pilot on Bechimo.Dragon Ship *Rig Tranza, Master Teaching Pilot of the Primadonna, where Theo got her first class ticket; Rig gave her his leather jacket because of an attitude problem with Mako, the Hugglelans rep in charge of certifying Theo. **Rig Tranza now works for theCarresensThe Gathering Edge *Various members of the Terran trading family Carresens-Denobli *Several Independent Logics: Bechimo, Joyita, Jeeves, and an unmentored download version of Admiral Bunter *Pathfinders Chernak and Stost StronglineThe Gathering Edge (see Yxtrang) *Hevelin, and several other norbears (see Companion Animals) References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval